Draugrson
"I always liked solitude until I was hunted, now I just want to have my revenge on why I was hunted" ''-''Draugrson's Personal Quote '''Draugrson '''or in Native Crocodite Language, "Son of the Dead" is an adult Crocodite living out in the swamps of Hellspur, mainly living in the ruins of his people's former cities. He is a Tech Wizard that is mainly called to the many settlements of the moon to work out the low tech that moon lives on. He is the Main Protagonist of the Bounty Hunter's Arc. Background Draugrson's history is really unknown, however after revealing Mr. Stealth as his real father, history began to uncover on Draugrson's history. He was born to Draugrson Senior, and unknown female Crocodite on the planet Korus just some years after to the Treaty of Novalis. Around this time the Aridian Territory was founded, and some of the few Crocodites including Senior's family feared they'll be hunted for a rare sport. So Senior decided to take his family to the Crocodite's homeworld. However Draugrson's mom wanted to stay on Korus, since she grew up there, unable to cope, Senior took his newborn son to Hellspur where he raised him in the shadows. Becoming a Tech Mechanic Master When Draugrson was 10 years old, he began to fiddle with the spare tech his mysterious figure of a father would give around. He at first was surprised at it, but began to grow curiosity. Everyday whenever he was finished gathering food and supplies, he would retreat to a Crocodite Ruin that was outside the major city of Outpost 514 or Hellspur Port. There in the ruins of his people, he spent hours through the night to tinker abit, his father whenever he'll return from being a stealth figure would usually see his son sleeping on the worktable. After a year and a half, Draugrson created his first robot, named Viper which became more of a scout to help Draugrson finding, it surprised the townsfolk of Hellspur who had this innate ability to repair anything. Soon, it reached the point they asked the teen crocodite to fix their electronics since most electronics tend to break down quickly in the swamp world. In exchange of repairing, Draugrson only asked for food and supplies, some felt it wasn't enough, some wanted to give him a bed to sleep in instead of sleeping out in the swamps, but it didn't stop him. When he was 15, Draugrson gathered enough electronics and metals to build his first starship, a small ship capable of going back and forth between Ozzerin and Hellspur, it was just enough for him. It was this stage in his life, Draugrson finally became known throughout Hellspur as a Tech Master, soon getting work on Ozzerin aswell to help out the pirates. Hunted Sometime around 3100 GRS, when the Aridian Territory was a haven to the black market, a shadow organization named "The K'Kaio" (Ke-Kaao) needed a living descendant of the Crocodite Empire to make an item of theirs work, this item, Nexicus Omnicron; was tied to the ruins located on Hellspur deep within Ozzarus Pirate Space. They decided to look at the Hellspurian populace in hopes of finding a Crocodite that was tied to its empire, luckily they managed to find one, who was just wandering out in the opening of the swamp land, seeing this oppurtunity, the K'Kaio hired some low class bounty hunters, assuming that its just a simple capture. Meanwhile on Hellspur, Draugrson was happily relaxing in the ruins which his mysterious father called "L'kji Npoi" (Lee-Kejick Nepoi) or The Swamp Temple in native Crocodite Language. The Crocodite was completely unaware of whats going to happen now, in the midst of the moon's thunderstorms, a small-league bounty hunter arrived on the moon in hopes of capturing the Crocodite at all costs. Since Hunters were trained to adapt to all terrains, the Hunter knew exactly where the Crocodite will be. However little did the hunter know, Draugrson was unaware of this, so treated the hunter like as if its a visitor. Draugrson thought it was nice to have company, after showing around the ruins, He will soon figure out the cause of why this guest was here when a rifle was pointed at his head. Shocked at this, he quickly reacted, and fought back the hunter, trapping the hunter with a special knot rope that naturally poisoned the person tied to. Relieved at this, he kicked the hunter again and sent a message back to his hirers to make sure to leave him alone. However the K'kaio wouldn't stop. While on a supplies trip to Hellspur Port, the K'Kaio decided to send a skilled hunter, and Aridian named Jaxter'Kaii to capture the Crocodite, when the hunter arrived at Hellspur Port, he wanted to drag the crocodite out, so in response he literally razed parts of the town, destroying parts of the buildings to drag Draugrson out. Seeing the destruction the Aridian Hunter, he soon calls out Jaxter to meet him at the Swamp Temple to have a showdown. It was there, Jaxter'kaii and Draugrson first fought. After battling for nearly 8 hours, when it looked like Jaxter was going to win, Draugrson put up a last minute reaction and won victoriously. The defeated Aridian felt like he was going to be outcasted, and so remained on Hellspur to secretly train. To Draugrson he went achieved he survived yet another attempt at his life. However little did he know what would happen next. Aridian v. Crocodite Sometime after close defeat to the Aridian, Draugrson sought to leave Hellspur and wanted to be left in peace, however with hunters after him, it was seemed that Draugrson couldn't get anything done. It was midway through 3100 GRS, Jaxter'kaii after being defeated by Draugrson once, trained and spied at the Crocodite, in terms to find a way to defeat him. However Draugrson being native to Hellspur obviously knew Jaxter was there, and actually offered help to the Aridian, shocked at this Jaxter accepted. As Jaxter and Draugr soon became friends but it wasn't as friends but a more mute friendship, being around Draugr whenever he was hungry. However the friendship would reach a climax. One day, after getting his skills up, Jaxter called out to Draugr to battle on the Swamp Temple, at first Draugr declined, but after a near battle in his own home by Jaxter, Draugr accepted the battle terms. Battle on the Swamp Temple The battle Jaxter called it to be, became a major battle to Draugr. As little did the teenage crocodite learned that "Never underestimate your foe", the Battle on top of the Swamp Temple will push his skills to the limits. It started as a normal melee battle, both showed of great skill, however the two wouldn't give up. After nearly hours the battle continued on, within days, the battle continued however their bodies now weakened, it'll soon reach an end. It was after 2 days the battle finally turned towards Jaxter'kaii, Draugrson finally weakened. Jaxter does the final blow to finally knock out Draugr, however after nearly 2 days of battling, Jaxter would collapse just after defeating Draugrson, thus ending the battle in a draw. When Draugrson woke hours later, he saw the collapsed Aridian, he chuckled and got up weakly, leaving the Aridian there. It was after that, Draugrson accumulated enough strength to find out why Jaxter was sent after him, an order with the name of the ABHA labeled, Draugrson took this as a way to finally get payback or atleast a way to make the hunters stop. With that he left Hellspur, on his course to New Aridia now. To New Aridia and Capture During the trip to New Aridia, The K'Kaio contacted Jaxter once again to track down the Crocodite, was due to hearing his defeat on Hellspur, so in order to redeem himself, they needed him to bring back the Crocodite before he'll reach New Aridia, so using the complex Republic Intelligence and the Rilgarian Spy Network, Jaxter tracked the crocodite to the Water World of Korus, where a brief skirmish happened in Korus City, however the Crocodite once again escaped the grasp of the Aridian. Upon arriving in the New Aridian System, The Aridian got locked on the Crocodite shuttle and shot it out of the sky, causing it to crash land in the desert sands of the planet. Upon landing on the desert planet, Draugrson began to fight but at the same time escape from the hunter, till he was eventually overpowered and captured by Jaxter. Category:Character Category:Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Species Category:Royal Family Arc